


Baby, you're all I want.

by Queenofthebees



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Post-Canon, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-17 21:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16103816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: A satisfied hum rumbled in her throat at the feel of him, her arms and legs locking around him to keep him close. Her nose nuzzled his. as he rested his head against her forehead, eyes dark and soft as he watched her."I can't wait to see you with child," he blurted suddenly, his thrusts still slow enough that they weren't halting his speech.Sansa flitted her gaze away in guilt. She would have to tell him, she knew. But as his thrusts sped up, his movements giving delicious pressure on her clit, she decided to continue the lie just a little longer.Or the one where Sansa lies about being pregnant so Jon will still visit her. But Jon knows exactly what she is doing.





	Baby, you're all I want.

It was alarming to her, just how disappointed she was at the fact that, despite wanting children, and especially Jon's children, he would no longer visit her when he found out her condition.

She had been hiding the fact that she was with child since she had visited Sam for confirmation because she wasn't quite ready for him to withdraw himself from her.

She had never doubted that Jon would be sweet and gentle with her but the pleasure she felt during their coupling still surprised her. The love, true and passionate, that she had started to feel since they had been reunited after the war and wed, was even more surprising.

As though summoned by her thoughts, the door opened and Jon stepped inside. He smiled softly at her and she returned a shy one of her own, reaching up to loosen her hair, letting it tumble over her shoulders. She had learned quickly that Jon loved her hair, loved to nuzzle and caress it. 

"Are you tired?" he murmured, placing his hands on her hips as he approached her. Sansa smiled, reaching an arm back to rub at the base of his neck. 

"No," she assured him, fluttering her eyelashes at him in the mirror. Gods, if it were proper, she would already be tearing his clothes off herself!

Jon hummed, fingers skimming at the hem of her nightrail. He pressed a kiss to her shoulder, the thin strap of her shift his only barrier. She turned around as he stepped back, watching him shrug off his doublet and jerkin. She bit her lip, a strange feeling of shyness taking over her.

They had coupled many times, he had seen her body and she had seen his. But this felt different now, knowing that their purpose of making an heir was fulfilled and she was effectively lying to him.

Jon tilted her head up gently, placing a tender kiss to the corner of her mouth and then her lips. She smiled, giving him a firm peck back before she stepped up to the bed.

His hand cradled the back of her head as they lay down together, his body warm above her own.

She arched up invitingly as his hand skimmed her covered breast before his fingers reached for the ties of her shift.

He slid his hand beneath the thin material, squeezing her breast, fingers gently rubbing the nipple. Sansa wondered if he noticed they were more sensitive as she moaned beneath him. She hoped he wouldn't for then he would leave. She knew that men tended to leave the mother of their child alone during the pregnancy.

She had flushed furiously when she had asked Sam if the babe would be harmed should she continue to couple with her husband. Sam had blushed just as hard as he explained that, despite many believing differently, pursuing marital rights would not cause harm.

Her eyes fluttered closed as he slid his hand up her thigh and pressed his fingers against her damp small clothes.

Clutching his shoulder, she pulled him down as his fingers teased the waistband of her underwear.

She huffed, glaring at him as he dipped his fingers below, playing with her curls before he withdrew again with a wicked smile.

He leaned down to kiss her again, finally taking pity as he pulled her small clothes down. her skin erupting with goosebumps as his knuckles stroked her skin.

As he shifted to his stomach, she bit her lip with shy excitement, knowing his intentions. He grinned up at her as he settled between her spread thighs.

It amazed her how, despite him doing such a thing almost every time they coupled, her body always seemed to respond to his mouth with a surprised, pleasured jolt. And soon, she was sighing his name sweetly, her fingers alternatively curling and spreading across the furs.

Jon groaned, gripping her hips and thighs to pull her against his mouth as his tongue swirled over her clit, driving her firmly into her first climax.

He kissed her stomach as he moved away from her sex and settled above her again. Her hands stroked his shoulders, nails biting into his skin as he pushed inside of her.

A satisfied hum rumbled in her throat at the feel of him, her arms and legs locking around him to keep him close. Her nose nuzzled his. as he rested his head against her forehead, eyes dark and soft as he watched her.

"I can't wait to see you with child," he blurted suddenly, his thrusts still slow enough that they weren't halting his speech.

Sansa flitted her gaze away in guilt. She would have to tell him, she knew. But as his thrusts sped up, his movements giving delicious pressure on her clit, she decided to continue the lie just a little longer.

"Maybe I'll have to visit you more," he mumbled, his hands in her hair and on her thigh, steadying her as he rocked more insistently into her.

Sansa bit her lip, her body tingling at the mere thought of him coming to her more often, her limbs tightening unconsciously, already desperate to keep him close right now.

"Would you like that?"

Sansa mewled helplessly, feeling her cheeks heat at the question, exposing her desires to him. She clenched her eyes shut so she wouldn't have to see his disgust at her wantonness.

To her surprise, Jon smiled before trailing kisses down her face, her neck and towards her breasts.

"Ooh!" she gasped, squirming as he closed his lips over the hardened bud, her body alight with pleasure and her cunt tightening around him.

"Mmm," Jon hummed, suckling her eagerly. "Answer me!"

"I...oh...Jon! I, I..."

"Yes love?"

"I want, mmm, I want you to,  _oh_ , come to me more!"

His hips sped up and he panted helplessly against her ear as he thrust into her with steadily increasing force. She moaned against him, teeth biting into his shoulder to stifle her sounds of pleasure. Yet her body couldn't hide such things and she clamped and shivered around him with her climax, his own back jerking beneath her fingertips as her was hurled into his own release, his fingers gripping the covers by her head as he lazily rutted into her a couple of times before falling completely still.

"I think Robb."

"Pardon?" Sansa said, brow creasing in confusion. Jon leaned up, grinning down at her as his hand skimmed down her side and settled on her stomach. His amused expression only grew as Sansa's eyes widened in horror. "You know?!"

"Of course," he replied with a smug roll of his shoulders. "You think I don't know my wife?" He cupped her breast. "I definitely noticed your teats getting bigger!"

She tutted, slapping his hand away as he laughed.

"But...why did you not say anything?" she hissed.

"Why didn't you?"

She flushed, lowering her eyes demurely. For all the good that did now, she thought. He knew what a wanton beast she was now. Still, she was not the scared little girl anymore, she could face her fears, no matter how horrible it was to think that he would be disgusted with her now. So she raised her head defiantly.

"I wanted you to continue to visit my bed," she stated. "And I thought you wouldn't come if I was with child."

"I thought as much," he responded, smirking. "I quite like the idea of you being so in need of me in your bed,  _wife_." 

A smile came to her at the sound of the word on his tongue, the love and tenderness he wrapped around it as he spoke it. She fluttered her eyelashes innocently while arching her body invitingly.

"Are you saying you are going to fulfill my needs,  _husband_?"

"Absolutely," he grinned, leaning down to give her another, all-consuming kiss.

 


End file.
